


La filosofía de Rex Gold.

by Crowncupcake



Category: Original Work
Genre: BL, BRUJOS NARCISISTAS, Boyband, Homoerotica, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 22:44:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12220467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowncupcake/pseuds/Crowncupcake
Summary: Rex Gold no es como cualquier otro cantante, Rex es un brujo que decidió salir de las sombras para mostrarle su increíble voz al público y ahora, cuando mejor va su carrera es cuando se enfrenta a lo peor: un grupo de peligrosos cazadores está amenazando  a la comunidad mágica y para su mala suerte, le toca a él hacerse cargo de la situación.Ahora Rex deberá enfrentarse a más problemas de los que esperaba:1.	Llegar a ser número uno con su nuevo single.2.	Evitar que descubran su verdadera naturaleza.3.	Deshacerse de ese molesto grupo de cazadores (Y como bono, que no maten a sus amigos)Y, más importante que todo lo demás: 4. Evitar que esa estúpida boyband nueva le siga robando sus premios ¡Porqué era imposible que esos niños fueran mejor que él!





	La filosofía de Rex Gold.

**Author's Note:**

> Debo admitir que tuve demasiadas dudas de como escribir esto, soy una obsesionada con el tercera persona pero esto merecía ser escrito en primera...pero mi bella tercera persona me llamaba. Hasta que decidí que ¡Dios! ¡Rex merece tener voz propia aquí! ¡Primera persona y al carajo! So...Aquí está. 
> 
> LEO TANTO BL Y NUNCA SUBÍ UNA HISTORIA DE ESTE GENERO. Bueno ¡Déjenme presentarles al egocéntrico, narcisista y despampanante Rex Gold! Mi brujito hermoso, mi niño, mi rey. 
> 
> No mucho que decir, Rex nació hace tantos años (como básicamente todo lo que escribo x'D) gracias a mi obsesión con Adam Lambert. Así que no será de extrañar que pueda tener rasgos que recuerden a Adam. Sorry for that. Pero Adam es Adam y me puede con todo ese cuero, delineador y besuqueo con Tommy. Oops, i did it again. 
> 
> So, Rex es una mezcla de ese Adam en For your entertainment, if i had you, Whataya want from me, Better than i know myself, never close our eyes... (Venga, Alexa ¿por qué mejor no dices ADAM EN TODA SU CARRERA Y LISTO? porque no, porque soy especial)   
> BTw, esto está subido a wattpad pero decidí probar suerte aquí también bc...bc yes. Aunque pienso que si lo traduzco al ingles quizás...

La situación era esta: me estaba quedando ciego.

Metafóricamente hablando, claro ¿A quién le había parecido una excelente idea poner tanta pirotécnica junto a los focos cuando el escenario estaba lleno de espejos? Me picaban los ojos, no veía absolutamente nada y para rematar también me estaban zumbando los oídos. No es que me quejara —solo un poco—, amaba presentarme y cantar frente al público —invisible e inexistente para mí en ese momento. Gracias equipo técnico—, sentía felicidad y gozo al hacerlo, así que un poco de ceguera y sordera momentánea no eran absolutamente nada.

Los focos se apagaron al momento que mi presentación terminó,  _gracias al cielo_ , era mi momento para salir del escenario. Apretaba el micrófono entre mis dedos cubiertos por el guante de cuero con purpurina plateada mientras el público me vitoreaba. La banda, al fondo, había dejado de tocar para recogerse rápidamente mientras yo echaba a correr tras bambalinas. Los asistentes se tiraron encima de mí con toallas, botellas de agua, ayudándome a quitarme los cables y el micrófono. Detrás de mí estaba mi manager, gritándome algo sobre ser más decente en televisión internacional y como siempre no lo escuché.

No tuve descanso alguno, apenas terminaron de sacarme los cables tuve que correr a cambiarme, adiós cuero y brillos y hola traje de tres piezas. Mi manager seguía gritándome, el estilista acomodaba mi cabello y de fondo podía escuchaba las voces de los presentadores anunciando nominados y ganadores a las categorías. Tenía que darme prisa.

—¿Me estás escuchando siquiera, Rex? ¡Santo dios! ¡Hazme caso, hijo del demonio!

Decidido que ya lo había ignorado lo suficiente, lo miré por el reflejo del espejo.

—¿Insinúas que mi madre es un demonio? —Oh, estoy tan guapo. Estaba perfecto, diablos, siempre estaba perfecto ¿para qué mentir? —. Pasaré por alto ese comentario insultante y, entonces ¿qué parte de mi _increíble e inolvidable_  presentación fue una idiotez, Al?

Al, mi manager, quería matarme, no tenía que ser un erudito para saber eso. Después de todo él siempre quiere matarme, vivimos en esa relación de amor-odio eterna. Le di las gracias a mi estilista y me levanté de la silla rápidamente, jalándome las mangas del traje. Tenía las uñas pintadas de negro, bien recortadas, los dedos cubiertos de muchos anillos brillantes.

—¡La parte donde besaste a tu guitarrista principal!

—Oh ¿Quieres decir la parte que me asegura ser el tema principal de todos los noticieros y revistas de farándula por al menos una semana? —Salí del camerino, Al iba detrás de mí refunfuñando—. Sí, bueno, de nada por la estrategia publicitaria. Es mucho más de lo que tú haces.

—¡Es la maldita televisión internacional, Rex!

—Con más razón.

—¡Niños ven este canal! ¡No puedes simplemente morrearte con tú guitarrista como si nada!

Me detuve cuando llegamos a las puertas que separaban el backstage de los asientos del público. Me giré, encarando a Al y me acerqué a él con calma. El pobre era un exagerado, no entendía por qué si es que mis ideas eran increíbles.

—Estamos en el siglo veintiuno, hay que acostumbrarse a las nuevas modas. Además ¡Las chicas aman que haga eso! Nos tienen hasta un nombre de pareja por internet, Rexastian, Rextian, Sebex, no lo sé, algo así.

Le regalé una enorme sonrisa y le palmeé las mejillas, riéndome.

—Ahora tú vas a ser un buen manager, harás tus cosas de manager y yo iré a esperar que me den mi premio a mejor álbum pop del año ¡Uno más y tendré una racha perfecta de ganador en todas las categorías nominado!

No esperé que me respondiera, crucé las puertas y con un pequeño trote disimulado me adentré entre las butacas para llegar a mi asiento designado, junto a las demás estrellas de la noche. Puse mi mejor sonrisa cuando noté a las cámaras apuntando hacia mí.

Amaba ser el centro de atención ¿Qué otra razón tendría para haberme convertido en cantante? Era famoso, aclamado, chicos y chicas morían por mí por igual, dejaba locos a muchos y en eventos como este, donde había arrasado con todas las categorías mi ego se inflaba mucho más. No solo eso, sino que también había sido el afortunado de presentarme en el escenario con un mix de las mejores canciones de mi nuevo álbum. Álbum por el cual esperaba ganar dentro de un rato, no, no esperaba:  **sabía**  que iba a ganar. No había mucha cosa importante en la categoría, un par de  _boybands_ , unas cuantas chicas y otro cantante masculino. Era obvio que yo ganaría, era más que todos ellos.

Ya me imaginaba los titulares al día siguiente "¡Rex Gold arrasa en los premios!" "¡Rex Gold es una maquina imparable!" Hmm...de imaginármelo se me hacía agua la boca, despertar en mi comodísima cama en mi increíble y carísima casa, encender la televisión y ver mi rostro en los noticieros y programas de chismes, hablando de mi buena racha y de mi fantástica presentación. Quizás más tarde podría llamar a mi guitarrista principal y saldríamos a tomar algo solo para alborotar más a la prensa. Lo típico en mí.

Mientras la premiación seguía su curso, bromeé con algunas personas sentadas conmigo. Algunas miradas coquetas, chistes, comentarios sagaces y bromas crueles sobre algunos pichones de la industria que subían al escenario o que nombraban entre los nominados.

Entonces el momento cumbre de la noche llegó. Mejor álbum pop, comencé a narrar mi discurso en mi cabeza para subirme al escenario, tomar mi premio y agradecerles, practicando mi mejor sonrisa y preparándome para levantarme. Oh, sí, ahí iba. Estaba a punto de ponerme de pie hasta que caí en cuenta que no fue el nombre de mi álbum el que salió de la boca del presentador.

¿Qué?

—¡ _Kiss me till the morning light_ , de No Control! —gritó la mujer junto al presentador, reafirmando el nombre del ganador. Las pantallas apuntaron a los nombrados, un grupo de niñatos estúpidos.

Se me desencajó la mandíbula ¿qué? ¿QUÉ? ¿Me estaban robando  **MI** premio? ¿Un estúpido álbum de canciones de amor de una ridícula banda de chicos me estaba, realmente, robando MI premio? No, más importante ¿de qué piedra habían salido esos niños de mami? ¡En mi vida los había visto!

Los observé caminando hacia el escenario, cuatro adolescentes todos con sus caretas de niños y vistiendo traje como muñecos de torta. Eran unos delgaduchos, puro hueso y astilla. El que tomó mi premio era moreno, de cabello alborotado y una sonrisa orgullosa en el rostro que quería borrarle de un puñetazo. Ese era mi premio ¡MIO! ¡No de esa estúpida banda!

Cada uno de los integrantes habló, no escuché el discurso, me encargué de examinarlos a cada uno para recordar el rostro de mis nuevos enemigos declarados ¿Quienes se creían? Eran niños, ninguno tenía barba, tenían culos de bebé en el rostro y estaba tan pero tan enfadado.

Otro de los niños tomó mi premio, alzándolo en el aire, tenía los dientes terriblemente blancos y derechos y era una hermosura de niño que solo me hizo querer golpearlo con un bate de aluminio. Su piel era bastante pálida ¿Cuánto tardarían en desaparecer los moretones de su piel? Porque a los pálidos les aparecían tan fácilmente y duraban tanto en irse...

Quería golpear algo, pero solo sonreí y aplaudí hipócritamente a las cámaras. Ya me encargaría luego de hacer algo al respecto.

 

 

El after party fue lo que logró calmar mi rabia a niveles donde no quería quemar todo a mi paso, así que me fui con algunos amigos a la barra del establecimiento. Hice de mariposa social por un buen rato, conociendo nuevas caras y fortaleciendo lazos, grabando algunos vídeos para mis redes sociales y tomando fotografías. Todo normal, calmado. Había un buen DJ mezclando música de los diversos artistas presentes y escuché varias de mis canciones sonando, así que sí, todo estaba bien para mí.

Aunque me habían robado MI premio.

Al me había dicho que no era para tanto, que me había llevado casi todo lo de mis cinco categorías, casi todo excepto una. Mejor álbum pop y había perdido contra un grupo recién estrenado. Pichones que no llevaban en la industria más de un año ¡Pero si yo llevaba años de carrera! ¡Años! ¡Tenía discos de platino hasta para tirar al techo y mis canciones habían estado de número uno en todas las listas que pudieras nombrar! Era una gran estrella, con escándalos, éxitos, pero no, me ganaban cuatro niños nuevos ¿Quienes se creían? ¿Los nuevos  _One direction_? En serio, quería golpearlos hasta verlos retorcerse.

Pero de nuevo, respiré hondo y traté de calmarme. Tenía que pensar como el hombre mayor que era, muy viejo y tenía que controlarme. Tenía que ser maduro, afrontar las cosas como un adulto y-

Al diablo ser adulto, quería matarlos.

En cuanto viera a esos niños les haría pagar aunque nunca supieran que era su culpa. Solo necesitaba verlos y concentrarme un poco, unas cuantas palabras en lenguas muertas y el sortilegio sería una maldición que los perseguiría por unos cuantos días al menos. Algo de mala suerte no venía nunca mal, menos cuando podías repartirla con tanta facilidad como yo; Notas desafinadas, tropiezos en el escenario, tampoco es como que yo fuera una persona tan vengativa. Quizás unas cuantas cosas filosas y puntiagudas en el suelo cuando se cayeran, accidentalmente terminarían en el hospital. A lo mejor algunos focos cayendo encima de ellos y aplastándolos hasta la muerte. Cosas menores e inofensivas. 

Bueno, quizás no tanto.

Ah, sí, esa era la otra situación: soy un brujo. De esos con magia y muchos años, de esos brujos. No algo realmente importante pero si un buen dato a destacar. Así que si había algo que amaba más que ser el centro de atención, era ser un excelente brujo. No podía pedir mucho más: inmortalidad, fama, dinero, sexo, alcohol, magia. Lo tenía todo.

Menos el jodido premio a mejor álbum pop del año 2016. Y sí, jamás iba a olvidar eso ¡Soy una persona bastante rencorosa!

Tomé mi trago y avancé por la pista, saludando a unas cuantas personas en el camino y me instalé a bailar para liberar estrés y sudar el alcohol. Conocí un montón de personas, alguna carne fresca, cantantes nuevos, productores, managers, etc., pero nada que a realmente me importara, solo me gustaba pasar el rato con algunos conocidos mientras tomaba licor y escuchaba buena música.

Luego llamé a Al para avisarle que me iría a casa, tampoco podía exagerar amaneciendo en una fiesta. Me despedí de todos y me fui a casa, donde dejé el chaleco del traje en la silla y los zapatos a medio camino y me tiré en la cama sin quitarme mucho más. Había sido un día largo y necesitaba descansar.

En resumen: cuatro niños me habían robado mi premio, tan niños que ni siquiera fueron a la fiesta y yo me encontraba frustrado a más no poder. Pero nada que dormir no solucionara.

Me despertaron unos golpes a la madrugada. No había dormido casi, un par de horas cuando mucho. Tenía el cabello desordenado y la ropa arrugada, aun había restos de maquillaje en mi cara —y posiblemente en las sabanas— necesitaba seguir durmiendo pero ¿Quién carajos tocaba la puerta a las cuatro de la mañana? Al no podía ser, él tenía llaves y yo no tenía personal en casa ya que me gustaba mantenerla con algo de fe, confianza y polvo de hadas así que ¿Quién más podía ser? ¿Al había olvidado sus llaves o qué? No, Al jamás olvidaba algo, mucho menos iría a las cuatro de la mañana y si lo hacía nunca me molestaba —Al era perfecto, cabe destacar—

A duras penas tuve que levantarme aun medio dormido. Revolví mi cabello, bostezando, salí de la habitación guiado por los sonidos, hacia la cocina. No era la puerta principal, era la puerta de la cocina, la que daba al jardín trasero y a la piscina.

La puerta de emergencias.

Reaccioné. El sueño se disipó de mi cuerpo y corrí a la cocina como un rayo. Si alguien estaba tocando esa puerta era porque algo malo había pasado, o era uno de mis amigos borrachos pidiendo por alojo, lo cual ocurría más frecuentemente de lo que esperaba pero siempre era bueno asegurarse.

Encendí las luces y fui hasta la puerta, madera contrachapada con decoraciones de cristal que permitían ver hacia afuera, había dos personas tocando y gritando con desesperación. La abrí y del otro lado había una chica con un top rosa chillón, minifalda negra, medias de red y unas botas que llegaban hasta sus rodillas. El cabello rubio le caía desordenado por el rostro el cual estaba transformado en una terrible mascara de miedo, terror y angustia, iba toda manchada de sangre por cada parte de su cuerpo. Salpicaduras aquí y allá, unos golpes en el rostro, las medias rotas y estaba temblando. El otro era un hombre, piel oscura y cabello desteñido de gris, sus ropas tampoco estaban de la mejor manera, camisa sin mangas azul cielo llena de manchas de sangre y pantalones rotos.

Se me cayó el alma al suelo, ya temía lo peor.

—Oh, Dios, Rex, Rex, Rex —chilló la mujer lanzándose encima de mí. La rodeé con mis brazos lo más protector que pude y la arrastré dentro mientras ella escondia su rostro en mi cuello para sollozar. El hombre cerró la puerta—. Gracias al cielo, gracias al cielo.

La senté en los taburetes de la isla de cocina. Luego miré al hombre y ambos fuimos en silencio a correr cortinas y cerrar todo con llave y seguro. No necesitábamos miradas curiosas, me gustaban los paparazzis pero no sería nada bueno que fotografiaban a esas personas en mi casa llenos de sangre y destrozados. Había algo más importante que los escándalos.

—¿Qué diablos pasó, Mykal? —pregunté por fin, mirando al hombre.

Estaba abatido, ojeroso, pálido.

—Nos atacaron. Nos atacaron en el bar. En mi maldito bar.

La chica se echó a llorar, corrí hacia ella, arrodillándome entre sus piernas. Seguía temblando como una hoja. Le tomé del rostro e intenté que me mirara a la cara.

—Rosie, Rosie ¡Rosie! Por favor, te necesito completa —pedí, acariciándole el rostro. Rosie jadeó, asintiendo repetidas veces.

Rosie tomó aire y boqueó antes de hablar, asustada, pero reunió todas sus fuerzas para hacerlo.

—Estábamos en La torre de babel, estábamos...—Rosie se ahogó, se llevó las manos al rostro para tapárselo. No le había pedido que hablara pero al parecer Rosie quería contarlo —. Estábamos viendo los premios, tus premios y luego estábamos celebrando, Mykal regaló bebidas gratis por dos horas porque habías ganado y todo estaba tan bien —gimió, angustiada —. Entonces entraron unas personas al bar, Rex. Nunca nadie los había visto y no olían a nada, nada. Sabíamos que era malo, llevaban máscaras y...Dios.

Ya sabía que era lo que seguía en la historia, lo suponía por el estado en el que ambos habían llegado, pero la dejó continuar. Sin embargo, Rosie no tuvo la fuerza de seguir, se rompió en ese instante.

— Nos masacraron. A todos —siguió Mykal. Tragué en seco—. Tenían machetes y espadas de plata. Tenían balas de sal y cuchillos bañados en sangre de virgen. Incluso activaron los aspersores y era agua bendita ¡Mis malditos aspersores! No quedó nadie. Muy pocos pudieron escapar y los muy malditos no tenían olor y tenían esas estúpidas mascaras. No tenemos idea de quienes eran esos malditos cazadores. Diablos ¡Voy a ir por todo mi nido y los voy a matar a todos y cada uno de esos desgraciados!

Alcé una ceja, eso era ya demasiado curioso.

—¿Mascaras? —Mykal asintió —. Solo conozco un solo grupo de cazadores que usan máscaras, pero, Mykal, ellos dejaron de existir hace años. Joder, que estaban terminando de morir todos cuando yo nací.  _Ella_  se aseguró de eso.

—¡Pues dile eso a todos los muertos en el suelo de mi bar!

Rosie los interrumpió con sus chillidos. Mykal fue a consolarla.

—Mataron a mi alfa —se lamentó—, y a toda mi manada. Dios mío, Rex, los mataron a todos.

Rosie se echó a llorar estruendosamente. Ni Mykal ni yo hablamos más del tema. Cuando logramos calmarla un poco les di una habitación y ropa limpia; así que mientras ambos invitados se duchaban fui a darme una ducha también, cambiarme y luego limpiar la sangre de la cocina con un chasquido de dedos. Revisé rápidamente mi agenda, deseando no tener nada que hacer ese día, gracias al cielo estaba libre, así que pasaría el día en casa averiguando qué diablos había pasado. Intenté llamar a mi madre pero no respondió el teléfono, llamé a Al para pedirle unas cuantas cosas y luego me tiré en el cómodo sofá de la sala y encendí la televisión. El noticiero mañanero, pero no le presté mucha atención.

Un grupo de cazadores había atacado La torre de babel, mi bar favorito, el bar de uno de mis amigos, Mykal, habían matado a casi todos los que estaban adentro. Habían matado a la manada entera de Rosie, esa adorable omega ahora estaba sola, sin su alfa y no solo eso, los amigos de Mykal, mis amigos...incluso inocentes, no entendía porque los cazadores habían realizado esa matanza. Había reglas, había un acuerdo y eso era como amenazar con guerra a toda la comunidad mágica. Nunca antes había pasado algo como eso.

Si eso pasara en el club de mi madre...Mi madre misma se encargaría de acabar con todos los idiotas que osaron profanar su hermoso club. Pero el bar de Mykal tenía reglas estrictas, reglas para no poner en peligro a las personas que entraban. Era un bar pequeño, todos se conocían y se reservaba el derecho de admisión. No lograba entender que había pasado.

Mykal apareció a mi lado, con el cabello mojado y una camiseta holgada que le presté. Se tiró en el sofá, desganado.

—Tienes que llamar a tu madre —dijo Mykal, negué.

—Ella no tiene nada que hacer con tus problemas. No va a solucionarlo.

Mykal rodó los ojos, molesto. Me miró entonces, con angustia marcada en cada facción.

—Esa mujer tiene más bolas que todos nosotros —soltó, estaba desesperado —. Más bolas que un grupo de cazadores, inclusive. Al menos necesito un consejo sobre qué hacer.

Volví a negar, no iba a decirle a Mykal que ya la había llamado y que estaba esperando que me devolviera la llamada, eso sería impacientarlo y darle esperanzas, pero los dos estábamos de acuerdo en algo: si había alguien que sabía cómo solucionar un problema como ese, era mi madre.

Mi increíble, despampanante y candente —me preocupaba pensarlo— madre. Que, aunque estuviera viviendo en otro continente y en un país que iba de mal en peor, ella seguía siendo tan increíble como siempre, pero ¿Quién no era increíble cuando eras una fantástica bruja? La gente la respetaba y tenía su propio club nocturno, el cual nadie se atrevía a atacar por el miedo que ella representaba. Así que era la mejor persona a la que pedirle ayuda. Tenía más edad que nosotros tres juntos, era de las brujas más viejas caminando entre nosotros, conocía tantas leyendas y tantas historias y no le tenía miedo a nada. Era parte de uno de los aquelarres más poderosos que se pudieran conocer y el temor de muchos.

El problema era que apenas hablábamos. Estábamos bastante distanciados desde hace muchos años y solo acudíamos el uno al otro cuando necesitábamos algún favor. Típico.

Pero todo iba a estar bien, estaba seguro de eso.

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el noticiero, la sección de farándula. Me concentré en la noticia, comenzaron hablando de los premios en general y...

¿Qué?

Quería lanzar la televisión por la ventana. De un piso setenta. Al mar.

Solo hablaron de mi por menos de un minuto.

Alabaron mi presentación, criticaron el beso, me felicitaron por mis premios y me recordaron como perdí el otro, entonces, el resto del programa habló sobre los niñatos de No Control, contando su "larga" historia musical y como fueron descubiertos uno a uno en internet por algún idiota que terminó reuniéndolos y haciendo una banda y ¿qué clase de nombre era No Control? Si es que no tenía sentido. Dios, quería hacerlos sufrir tanto.

—¡Lo que me faltaba!—grité molesto y totalmente indignado —. ¡Ahora también me ignoran por hablar de ellos! ¿Puedes creer eso, Mykal? ¡Estuve fantástico y gané cuatro premios pero a ellos solo les importa esos niños que consiguieron robarme UNO!

Mykal se encogió de hombros, una sonrisa socarrona cruzó su rostro y le golpeé en el brazo cuando me mostró los colmillos.

—¡No te rías de mí! Mira, el sol ya salió ¿no tienes que ir a esconderte como una asquerosa cucaracha en el sótano? ¡lárgate! Yo me ocupo de Rosie.

Mykal se fue, no sin antes burlarse de nuevo de mí. Antes de que le pudiera lanzar lo primero que encontrara al frente o lo primero que apareciera en mis manos, Mykal corrió lejos de la sala para ir a dormir. Miré el programa, respiré hondo, intentando controlarme y apagué la televisión para ir a ver como estaba Rosie.

Me aseguré de que estuviera cómoda, así que le preparé el desayuno —sin magia, para sorpresa de muchos. Los huevos a le magie no sabían muy bien —, huevos revueltos con tocino y una taza de café. La senté a comer en la cocina y luego la dejé dormir en mí habitación.

Al llegó poco después con el montón de bolsas de la compra. Sabía que me aprovechaba de mi pobre manager y parecía más un asistente personal que otra cosa pero Al parecía no quejarse y la paga era más que excelente, además en ningún otro lugar iba a encontrar a una persona como Al, con su cabello rubio y sus entrados cuarenta años y su increíble habilidad para saber de qué iba todo el misterio alrededor de mí y de mis frecuentes amigos pero nunca hacía preguntas ni comentarios al respecto. Al era perfecto, vamos, que siempre sabía lo que necesitaba.

Dejó todo y se fue, avisándome que al día siguiente teníamos un día muy ajetreado. Tomé mi portátil y me tiré en la sala con algo de música de fondo y tecleé el nombre de mis nuevos némesis declarados en el buscador: No Control.

Tenía que informarme sobre ellos, conocer al enemigo para luego derrotarlo. Cuatro chiquillos, el mayor solo tenía veinte años, el menor tenía dieciséis. Mateo, Ed, París y Jake, de mayor a menor. Hasta sus nombres eran estúpidos. Todo alrededor de ellos era estúpido. Estúpida boyband.

—¡Pero sin son solo unos bebés! ¿Qué? ¿Tantos retuits a esto? ¡Pero si solo tuiteó el emoji de un jabalí! ¡Están todas locas!

Y yo, claramente, furioso.

Así que no había mucho que hacer.

Mi semana si bien fue productiva, también fue estresante y agotadora. Pasé horas averiguando la vida de esos niños pero la mayor parte del tiempo que tuve libre la gasté investigando en mi biblioteca personal sobre los cazadores que habían atacado La Torre de Babel. Mi madre seguía sin devolverme la llamada, así que tuve que mover influencias aquí y por allá para conseguir información. No tenía absolutamente nada. Seguía igual que al principio.

Sólo el testimonio de los demás sobrevivientes, eran muy pocos y miré con pena el bar lleno de cuerpos muertos cuando fui con Mykal al día siguiente en el único hueco que tenía en mi agenda ese día. Teníamos que limpiar en desastre, nadie más podía encargarse de eso. Nadie tenía que enterarse de la matanza, al menos no los mortales.

Rosie lloró su manada de nuevo mientras Mykal y yo nos encargábamos de los cadáveres y todo lo demás. Fue un día gris y apagado. Quería ayudar a mis amigos y vengarlos, si un ataque así había ocurrido en un bar tan calmado como La torre de Babel, ocurriría en otros lugares y eso era lo que quería evitar.

Pero tenía que trabajar y tenía que poner mi cabeza en ello. Tener a Rosie y a Mykal era una compañía que agradecí y no me importó dejarlos quedarse hasta que consiguieran donde vivir y se sintieran más seguros, pero teníamos que ser discretos. No hacían alborotos en casa y no salían, así que podía irme tranquilo a mis propios compromisos a lo largo de la semana: una sesión fotográfica para una revista en la que pasé toda una mañana frente a una cámara solo siendo yo mismo —tal vez no tanto— con un traje de dos piezas de color rojo que diablos si me quedaba demasiado bien. Luego, me hicieron una entrevista para la misma revista. Asistí a un par de programas de TV, un poco de ensayos en el estudio con la banda preparándonos para la gira mundial que anunciaría en unos meses, y el evento con el que cerraría con broche de oro la semana era una presentación en el final de temporada de un programa de talentos.

Mi equipo y yo llegamos retrasados. El vuelo había presentado contratiempos y llegamos corriendo directo a prepararnos para la prueba de sonido y el ensayo general. Presentaría un par de canciones de mi nuevo álbum "Pecador", la canción principal y una balada. Cuando terminamos el ensayo corrimos directo a los camerinos para prepararnos para la presentación, el programa empezaría dentro de poco y según sabía se presentaría otro cantante pero no sabía quién, y si no lo sabía significaba que no era importante. Después de todo el plato fuerte de la noche era yo.

Me vestí con pantalones de cuero desgastados, camiseta negra y una larga gabardina de cuero con tachuelas, mi estilista me bañó en fijador y luego el equipo técnico del programa estaba conectando cables y arreglando mi micrófono mientras Al hablaba a mi alrededor sobre hacer algo inapropiado. Yo ya le había echado el ojo a Sebastián, el guitarrista, como siempre, y Sebastián estaba afinando la guitarra al fondo, guiándome un ojo. Ambos sabíamos el plan.

De fondo, se escuchaba como el programa comenzaba. El público, los jueces. Alrededor de todos nosotros había un par de cámaras grabando escenas para un "Detrás de cámaras" que sacarían luego como especial por el final de temporada del show. Las cámaras habían estado grabándonos desde que llegamos.

—Ya veremos que surge —bromeé para mortificar más a Al. El hombre entornó los ojos.

—¡Nada de besuqueos indecentes!

—Al, te estresas demasiado amigo. Si sigues así morirás de un ataque cardiaco muy pronto.

—No, sí tú sigues así me vas a matar de un ataque cardiaco en cualquier momento —recriminó Al —. Seguramente antes de que termines la promoción de este disco.

Las cámaras que estaban grabándonos se fueron, concentrándose en el pasillo que daba a los camerinos y me giré curioso, seguro era el otro cantante que también se presentaría esa noche. Sabía que él ya había hecho su prueba de sonido antes de que llegáramos, habían llegado temprano. Pero como si el destino estuviera jugando conmigo, vi lo que menos quería ver esa semana estresante. Eran los cuatro estúpidos niños de No Control, con sus sonrisas enormes y los ánimos por encima de ellos. Me giré de inmediato a encarar a Al, a punto de gritarle.

—No querías escucharme —apresuró a defenderse el pobre hombre —. Ya sé lo que vas a decir y...

—¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? Al, si no quieres que ocurra un asesinato en el plató será mejor que...

—Te dije que habría otro más presentándose aparte de ti. Pero no me escuchas, nunca lo haces. Así que preferí no decirte de quien se trataba. Sorpresa, tu grupo favorito. Ahora, no hagas nada que te perjudique.

Estaba incrédulo. Los niños de No control estaban arreglándose para la presentación, técnicos de sonido encima de ellos arrastrando cables y conectando cosas. Respiré hondo, buscando la paz interior, tenía que calmarme, relajar mi mente, despejarla, no podía dejarme llenar de malos pensamientos pero...

Esos niños me habían robado  **MI**  premio.

Le palmeé el hombro a Al y me acerqué al grupo con una sonrisa amigable y mi mejor actuación.

—Ustedes son los chicos de No Control ¿no?—pregunté con fingido interés, me apoyé galante en unos altavoces. Los cuatro chicos me miraron y como si estuvieran frente a una invención divina, sus rostros se iluminaron con emoción —. Mucho gusto, yo soy...

—Rex Gold, si, si, Rex Gold. Eres Rex Gold —uno de ellos, el que recordaba vagamente que era Mateo, el mayor, se acercó a mí para darme la mano, nos dimos un buen apretón aunque Mateo agitó mi mano con demasiada emoción.

Oh, genial, los niños eran mis admiradores también. Unos jodidos bebés admiradores que me habían robado el premio. Eso era incluso peor.

Los ojos de Mateo brillaban, moreno, cabello oscuro y alborotado. Era el que había recibido mi premio, lo recordaba muy bien con su sonrisa emocionada en el escenario agradeciendo a todos.  _Agradécele a mi puño, imbécil._

—Soy un gran admirador —admitió el chico —. Te he escuchado desde siempre y es un enorme honor presentarnos en el mismo escenario que tú. Eres una gran inspiración para mí.

—Oh, chico, relájate —bromeé, por dentro quería golpearlo—. Es un placer.

—Matt está loco por ti —confesó otro de los muchachos, cabello color miel y ojos enormes de color verde. Oh, ese era el adorable, el lindo. Tal vez si no quisiera matarlos me gustaría llevármelos a la cama, pero eran demasiado pequeños para mí — Tiene tus posters pegados detrás de su puerta. Soy París.

Un jodido admirador obsesionado. Ahora lo estaba empeorando más.

Le di un apretón de manos a París, sus manos eran ásperas y duras, sinónimo de trabajo duro. Para nada iba con su aspecto de niño delicado.

—Entonces tú eres Ed —señalé a uno de cabello castaño y rostro pecoso luego de apretar la mano de París—. Y tú Jake ¿no?

Jake asintió, presentándose también, junto a Ed. Jake era el más pequeño de todos, pero como una broma de la vida era el más alto, con el cabello castaño y de ojos azules.

—Oh, santa madre de dios —gimió Mateo en español. Alcé una ceja, entendía a la perfección el idioma, mi madre hablaba más en español que en cualquier otro idioma que conocía, así que tenía que acostumbrarme —. Nos conoces.

—Leí un poco sobre ustedes —le resté importancia —. Luego de verlos en los premios me generaron curiosidad. Enhorabuena por lo que ganaron.

Mi premio. Mío. Se ganaron el mío ¡ladrones! Estaba siendo todo un hipócrita pero, así tenían que comportarse las personas en esa industria. Mejor cortar cabezas a que te la cortaran a ti.

Me quedé charlando con ellos, algunos consejos para la presentación y otros más para triunfar en la industria — ¿tengo que decir que fueron consejos para nada buenos?— eran consejos con los que yo me sentía cómodo como "jamás le hagas caso a tu manager" "actúa sin pensar, eso le encanta a la prensa" y solo era algo bastante inocente para ver si lograba escuchar algún escándalo protagonizado por esos niños en los próximos días. Quería verlos hundirse, caer, sufrir, ver como su carrera se iba por el caño ¡Y todo se lo habían ganado ellos por haberme robado mi premio! ¡Mi preciado Mejor álbum pop del año 2016! Tanto que me había esforzado por el álbum y tenían que venir esos idiotas mocosos a-

—¡Rex!

Al me interrumpió. Oh, vaya, estaba teniendo pensamientos agresivos de nuevo. Me disculpé con los mocosos y cuando me alejé me sentí tan aliviado de quitarme la careta. Al venía hacia mí, corriendo con mi teléfono en la mano. Si Al me estaba pasando el teléfono era importante, sabía que nadie podía comunicarse conmigo cuando estaba trabajando y él era el primero en regañarme cuando contestaba.

—Tienes una llamada. Es urgente.

Tomé el teléfono y me aparté un poco del lugar, perdiéndome un poco entre las sombras, detrás de unas cajas y parlantes viejos. Miré la pantalla del teléfono y me quedé petrificado, me lo llevé a la oreja pero no dije nada, esperé por la persona del otro lado.

_—Y bien, mi rey ¿Qué es tan importante como para que recuerdes a tu vieja madre?_


End file.
